Magnet
by hannita asakura
Summary: Cuando el amor te sorprende, no importan los límites ni lo prohibido, solamente la pasión que corre por tu cuerpo


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que Vocaloid o ésta canción, así como tampoco la traducción al español y su fandub, cada uno pertenece a sus autores correspondientes, a los cuales admiro profundamente por sus mentes brillantes._

_Y aclaro, esta historia difiere de las anteriores, es un Naru-Ino, solamente por la conveniencia de la canción, por lo que para no traicionar a Hinata, ella no existe en esta historia, así que Naruto nunca la conoció, por lo que será la pareja de Ino XD_

_El link de la canción la encontrarán en mi perfil_

Corre por mi cuerpo la llama que despierta la pasión

y sin darme cuenta llegaste adentro de mi corazón

algo diferente marco el inicio de mi confusión

porque de repente lo pongo todo a tu favor

Tiernamente acariciare tu piel

y después tus labios conquistaré

¿que tan cierto es que yo no te puedo amar?

no puedo más, me muero si te vas

Ven acaríciame otra vez, ven y convénceme otra vez

de que a tu lado esta la felicidad esperándome

ven y quiéreme y con un beso cuéntame

que podemos cambiar esta realidad

conocerte no estuvo mal

toma mis sentidos, yo te regalo mi respiración

dame tus motivos y perderemos juntos la razón

cuando tú me miras mi mente pierde su tranquilidad

debes darte cuenta lo nuestro no tendrá final

no dependo de mi mente para amar

pero si dependo del corazón

adorarte se volvió necesidad

y la razón de mi fragilidad

ven y despiertamente otra vez

del sueño que yo imagine

por que la realidad es mucho mejor abrazándote

no puede cambiar lo que yo siento en realidad

y no me importa que opinen los demás

mi cariño es para ti

pero cuando llegue el amanecer

tomaré tu mano y llorare

con dulzura tu me intentas animar

pero mire llorabas tu también

ven acaríciame otra vez, ven y convénceme otra vez

de que a tu lado esta la felicidad esperándome

ven y quiéreme y con un beso cuéntame

que podemos cambiar esta realidad si te acompaño

ven y siénteme como un imán atrápame

aseguremos que nada cambiara lo que tenemos

no puede cambiar lo que yo siento en realidad

y no me importa lo que opinen los demás

mi cariño es para ti

-Cerda, por el amor de dios, deja en paz esa canción de una buena vez, llevas toda la mañana con ella, te juro que si vuelvo a oír un solo pedazo de esa cosa, tiraré tu teléfono por la ventana-Ino sonrió, deteniendo la próxima reproducción de la canción, Sakura tenía razón, llevaba la mayor parte de esa mañana escuchando aquella tonta canción.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado con aquella canción en su teléfono, no sabía siquiera como se llamaban los cantantes o nada por el estilo, pero en el mismo momento que Tenten se lo había mostrado la noche anterior, se había enamorado de ella.

-Vamos frente de marquesina, estoy segura que tú también éstas fascinada con esa canción-Dio un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio de la habitación de su amiga-Sería fantástico ser amada de esa manera, aunque sea prohibido-Sakura dio un bufido y se dejó caer en su cama, apretando sus rodillas junto al pecho-.

-Cerda, ¡claro que es fantástico ser amada de esa manera!, Sasuke-kun me quiere de esa manera, ¡y aun así no es nada prohibido!-Ino rodó los ojos.

Desde hacía un mes, su amiga había cumplido el sueño de toda su vida: ser la brillante novia de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela (y para Ino, también el más creído del mundo). Todo para la pelirrosa era dicha y felicidad desde entonces, y eso le ponía un poco enferma, porque ¿quién quiere estar rodeada de una chica que solamente quiere hablar de lo bueno que es su novio?

-Y dices que yo te he hartado-Apoyó una mano en la mesa y recargó su mejilla en ella-Desde que tienes novio, resumas miel por todos lados, y creo que me estoy volviendo diabética-Sakura comenzó a reír mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia su tocador para cepillar un poco su cabello y aplicarse algo de gloss-.

-Vamos Ino, si dices eso solamente porque Sai no quiso saber nada de ti, tendré que comenzar a buscarte un novio para que dejes de sentirte miserable por mi causa-Ino resopló-.

-Sólo porque estuve pendiente del chico nuevo, no quiere decir que me gustara, y mucho menos que me decepcionara cuando me dijo que no le agradaban las chicas escandalosas como yo-Sakura volvió a reír-.

-Sí, claro, y mucho menos te sentiste insultada cuando declaró en medio de la hora del almuerzo que había comenzado a cuestionarse sobre sus preferencias debido a tu constante acoso-Ino gimió, y se cubrió su cabeza-.

-Ese chico estaba completamente loco, no puedo creer que en verdad dijera eso en frente de todos-Volvió a gemir, y después de suficiente tiempo para superar ese momento, levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie, con una enorme sonrisa-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o las demás comenzaran a pedir sin nosotras-.

-Sí, tienes razón, especialmente ahora que Temari terminó de nuevo con el perezoso de Shikamaru-Al escuchar esto, Ino golpeo su cabeza con la palma de la mano, haciendo reír nuevamente a Sakura-.

-Te juró que voy a estrangular a Shikamaru cuando pueda verlo, cada vez que ellos "rompen", somos nosotras las que tenemos que soportarla gruñir y comer, mientras que al siguiente día los dos se encuentran de nuevo juntos-Rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la puerta, con Sakura detrás de ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron ésta vez?, ¿dos semanas y medio?-Sakura apretó los labios mientras pensaba, ambas ya se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa de la pelirrosa-.

-No, creo que eso fue la vez pasada, ahora duraron casi un mes sin problemas-Ino suspiró, mientras ambas subían al Miata rosa de Sakura-.

-Será mejor que sigan de esa manera, ahora han comenzado a durar más antes de sus episodios de "ahora en verdad hemos terminado"-Cerró la puerta del copiloto y se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad-He comenzado a cansarme de ser la consejera de ambos sobre esto.

Ino, regularmente una chica demasiado alegre con la vida, era tomada a la fuerza como la esponja de los problemas de sus amigos, todos ellos, sin excepción, corrían a ella para desahogarse de todos los problemas que les rodeaban. Especialmente Shikamaru Nara, hijo del mejor amigo de su tío Inoichi, y amigo de la infancia de la misma Ino. Ella estaba convencida que el chico era demasiado perezoso para ir a desahogarse a casa de su mejor amigo Chouji Akimichi, ya que éste vivía a más de media hora de su casa, mientras Ino vivía frente al perezoso. Estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en convencer a su tío de irse a vivir al otro extremo de la ciudad para comprobar su teoría.

-Vamos cerda, sabes perfectamente que no podemos sobrevivir un día sin tu ayuda-Ino torció los labios-.

-Deberían alegrarse de que no decidí estudiar psicología, porque su próxima sesión de llanto y narración les resultaría cara-De pronto sonrió, sentándose un poco más erguida-O igual podría comenzar a cobrarles por ello, el que no tenga un título no quiere decir que pierda dinero con mis consejos-Sakura rodó los ojos mientras ponía en marcha su auto-Si, ya lo veo, con eso ya no tendré que trabajar por un tiempo, hasta que ustedes se cansen de tomarme como paño de lágrimas...solamente tengo que pensar en una tarifa y...-.

-Cerda, cállate ya-.

00000000-ooooooooo-0000000000000-oooooooooooo

Hacia exactamente dos días y tres horas que había llegado a esa ciudad, y lo que esperaba fuera la cosa más fácil que había hecho en toda su vida, era imposible hasta ese momento.

Aún no encontraba nada de lo que había ido a buscar, y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Claro estaba, que todo el mundo le había advertido que no sería nada sencillo de hacer lo que él pensaba, y si tenía suerte de encontrar lo que buscaba, no sería sensato presentarse así sin más. Le advirtieron que pensara bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero, como siempre, su actitud impulsiva había ganado la batalla. Y aquí se encontraba, perdido en medio de una enorme ciudad que no conocía, y sin la menor idea de a donde seguir buscando.

Suspiró con tristeza, y entró en una gran cafetería que estaba frente a él, llevaba toda la mañana caminando sin rumbo y estaba hambriento.

-¿_Qué más me puede ir mal el día de hoy?-_Se preguntó, cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas, pero antes siquiera de acercarse un poco, una voz lo alertó de que debía detenerse, pero no fue suficientemente rápido.

-Te lo digo frentona, esa mesera la tiene contra nosotras, si no me hubiera dignado a ir por la cuenta, nos deja esperando en la mesa hasta que se le pegara la gana y escuchando a Temari hablando sobre lo idiota que es Shikamaru-Ino caminaba de espaldas, su bolso de mano balanceándose de adelante atrás con movimientos furiosos, mirando de forma asesina a la mesera que estaba al otro lado de la barra, Sakura la seguía con mirada aburrida, a ella no le interesaba nada si la mesera estaba en contra de su amiga o no, suspiró y elevo un poco la mirada, sorprendiéndose al instante-.

-Ino, fíjate por donde vas-Aviso, tratando de detener su avance-.

-La rubia se detuvo de golpe aun mirando hacia la mesera, extendió sus brazos por encima de sus hombros con rapidez y fuerza-¡Se ésta riendo de mí!-Exclamó, justo en el momento que sentía a su puño, el del lado derecho que llevaba el bolso, estrellarse contra algo duro, y al segundo siguiente, su bolso, golpeando nuevamente ese algo duro, y después, un golpe seco y un quejido. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en Sakura, quién miraba hacia el suelo detrás de ella con absoluta sorpresa, pero la rubia no era capaz de ver lo que había sucedido-¡Joder!-Farfulló cuando no pudo resistir más ver lo que había causado y dio media vuelta, y tuvo que morderse el labio al ver de qué se trataba.

Un chico de cabellera rubia se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza, quejándose levemente.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Preguntó el chico, hablando para él mismo, suspiró levemente y finalmente levantó el rostro, sonriendo levemente-Estoy bien-Afirmó a las miradas de ambas muchachas, Ino reaccionó ante esas palabras, y se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado-

-Lo siento tanto-Dijo, mordiendo su labio-Yo iba distraída, mirando a esa tonta mesera, y cuando ella comenzó a reírse de mi...-Volvió a suspirar con pesadez-Lo siento, en verdad-El chico volvió a sonreír, cortando de tajo la respiración de Ino-.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa mía por ir demasiado distraído, además...-Dirigió una mirada con ojos entrecerrados hacia la barra del lugar-Creo que esa mujer aún sigue riendo-Comentó con aire de confidencialidad, haciendo reír levemente a Sakura, pero Ino pareció confundida, como si acabara de enterarse que el chico estaba hablando-.

-Sakura sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga, y se acuclilló al lado de ambos rubios-Mi nombre es Sakura, y ella se llama Ino-Hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando crecer una sonrisa extraña en su cara-Bueno, ahora que ya conoces nuestros nombres, déjanos recompensarte por el golpe que te ha dado mi amiga-Tendió la mano al chico, y sin darle tiempo a contestar algo, se encontró llevándolo hasta la mesa en donde aún esperaban sus otras dos amigas, con una casi desorientada Ino pisándoles los talones-Mira ellas son Tenten, y Temari, chicas él es...hum...-Lo miró, sin darle demasiada importancia a la cara de circunstancias que llevaba el chico-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-Preguntó, sentándolo de golpe en la silla más próxima y lanzando a Ino cerca de él, ella jaló una de las sillas de una mesa cercana, acomodando sus codos encima de la mesa esperando la respuesta-.

-S-soy…Hum-Carraspeó, tratando de componer su voz y mostrarse un poco menos sorprendido de cómo se sentía en realidad-Yo soy Naruto, me ha agradado conocerlas, pero creo que debo irme-Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, Sakura colocó su mano en el brazo de él y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo-.

-No, ya te dije que queremos recompensarte por el golpe que te ha dado Ino-Las caras de sorpresa de Tenten y Temari no inmutaron a Sakura, quien levantó su mano derecha y revisó su reloj-Oh, me temo que debemos irnos, acabamos de pagar nuestra cuenta, pero no te preocupes Naruto, Ino no tiene nada que hacer así que te invitara algo para recompensarte-Se puso de pie ante las miradas de todos, y miró a sus dos amigas-Despídanse chicas, tenemos mucha prisa-Temari miró a Tenten quien se encogió de hombros-.

-Nos veremos-Dijeron al unísono y se retiraron siguiendo a Sakura, sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, pero no se quedaron con la duda por mucho tiempo, cuando habían salido de la cafetería, Temari detuvo a la de cabellos rosas y sin preámbulos preguntó-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, no tenemos demasiada prisa, Neji nos estará esperando en casa de Tenten hasta dentro de una hora, ¿por qué dejamos a Ino con ese chico?, y especialmente, ¿quién es él?-Sakura sonrió-.

-Es alguien que espero, no se convierta en gay demasiado pronto-Las otras chicas sonrieron, comprendiendo levemente los planes de Sakura-.

-dd-dd-dd

Chicos, sé que me he desaparecido nuevamente, esta vez sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mi vida tomó un nuevo giro, mi padre murió en un accidente el 9 de mayo de este año, lo que me deprimió enormemente. Mi padre era nuestro sustento, por lo que ahora me corresponde a mí ser la trabajadora, entré a trabajar en su lugar, y entre el trabajo, estudiar, y atender el negocio que llevaban mis padres, poco o ningún tiempo me queda para mis pasatiempos.

He encontrado un poco de determinación y de deseo de ver a mis bebés terminados, así que he decidido volver a releer todos los fics que tengo inconclusos y darles terminación como se merecen.

Comenzaré tratando de escribir el capítulo final a Encuentros inesperados, que ya lleva un tiempo demasiado largo esperando su final, y seguiré con el de Doble vida, que aunque a muchos no les gustó, sigue siendo un hijo mio y necesita con urgencia su terminación. Desde ahí seguiré paso a paso, capítulo a capítulo hasta terminar tsuki no tamashi y el precio por una vida, así como por fin poder subir las ideas de nuevos fics que tengo acarreando desde hace años.

Así que ya saben, si están interesados aún en mi escritura, sus escrituras y requerimientos serán un empujoncito en mi ánimo, así que los estaré esperando, si no es por aquí, en mi perfil está mi correo electrónico, así que por favor, no duden en escribirme.


End file.
